<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunset Mountains by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642276">Sunset Mountains</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Warriors Boys Being Boys [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warriors - Erin Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Car Sleeping, Car rides, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, M/M, a whole box of Crispy Icing, blanket sharing, he gets babier as he gets older, he was eating doughnuts before the story starts, he's not as babey when he's 20, that's a Feather signature bayBEE, to cope with things, when your best friend just quietly demolishes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:46:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A trip to the mountains; thinking of an old friend; sharing a blanket...</p><p> </p><p>giving a bird a name.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brambleclaw/Crowfeather (Warriors)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Warriors Boys Being Boys [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sunset Mountains</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This is pretty nice…” Brambleclaw let his fingers dip out of the car, into the stream of gale as they sailed past the mountains.</p><p>An understatement would be to say that the evening was gorgeous out here. The sun sparkled off of the snow-capped tips of the peaks, and the greenery of the mountains themselves were blanketed in a sweet, warm, sunny orange glow. The clouds were glowing, vibrant ribbons above the sun, a fiery, blinding ball that they were driving towards.</p><p>In the driver’s seat, Crowfeather simply hummed in agreement, too busy munching on his doughnut to talk.</p><p>“Can’t believe we’re just… taking a joy ride all the way out here. Where the Journey was.”</p><p>Brambleclaw had been quite careful to not mention Feathertail the entire trip. If it weren’t for the dreary memory of her death looming over their heads, he would be enjoying the ride much more. He sighed, glaring down at his lap. She was an amazing friend… they all missed her, and he knew it hurt every last one of the Journeyers to think of her. Especially Stormfur.</p><p>
  <em>Stormfur.</em>
</p><p>“Hey, you think we could go see Stormfur while we’re out here? Doesn’t he live around here?”</p><p> “Stormfur?” Crowfeather repeated questionably, though it was muffled by the second doughnut in his mouth. “Maybe. But he’s probably asleep by now, and Brook, right?”</p><p>“Think we could see them in the morning?”</p><p>“Where would we stay?”</p><p>“…Sleep in the car, I guess?”</p><p>“Um…” Crowfeather focused his gaze on the road ahead of them. “It’s been a while since I’ve slept in a car…”</p><p>“You haven’t done it since the Journey, huh?”</p><p>“Not really,” The smaller man ripped another tidbit of doughnut, nibbling on it thoughtfully. “Guess it won’t be that bad, but… I have a share a car? With you?”</p><p>“It’ll be fine! Just two friends, sleeping in a car next to some mountains!”</p><p>                                                                                                         ---</p><p>“Just two friends,” The typically soft voice was dripping with sarcasm like a candle dripping liquid wax. “Sleeping in a car. Next to some damn mountains.”</p><p>In order to share the small blanket in the backseat, both were attempting to skootch together closely enough – but not close enough for it to be weird – but with Brambleclaw’s legs all bunched up and taking over most of the backseat, even with the two front seats rolled nearly all the way to the dashboard, finding a comfortable snuggling spot was proving to be quite difficult for him.</p><p>“I have to admit, it is a bit more cramped in here at night time,” Brambleclaw nervously chuckled under the ocean blue glare. “But, uh… at least the stars are nice…?”</p><p>“<em>Humph.</em>” The chubby man then sighed deeply. “Never mind. I’ll just cram myself in the front...”</p><p>Brambleclaw guiltily glanced downwards, fiddling with the black blanket.</p><p>“You know, maybe it would work if, um, we, uh… snuggled closer.” Brambleclaw shrank back, bracing himself for a sour response. “Just maybe. Just a little-”</p><p>Surprise flared inside of him when a weight pressed into him, fitting perfectly into the curve of his body. Crowfeather threw most of the covers over himself, making a tiny, content chirping noise.</p><p>“Hey… this is working pretty well!”</p><p>A smile tugged at Brambleclaw’s lips.</p><p>“Guess it is, Birdie.”</p><p>He was about to close his eyes and attempt to sleep, but in the dim light of the setting sun, he could see the gleam of the blue eyes staring at him.</p><p>“Birdie?” Brambleclaw blushed a bit, before Crowfeather snorted, playfully shoving his shoulder. “I like that.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is supposed to be the first time Bramble calls Crow "Birdie"</p><p>*flops on floor crying* I love these two blueberry-syrup-and-pancakes-dang-it</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>